


The 12th of March

by qloyderen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: วันเกิดของลูกชายนายพลคนงาม อิ๊





	The 12th of March

**Author's Note:**

> inspired จากเพลงอีกแล้วววว 5555  
> mellow fellow - dancing ค่ะ โคตรนู่มมมม โคตรชวนฝันเลย   
> แนบลิ้งงงง - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzhVBsR-mLA
> 
> ปล สุขสันต์วันเกิดคุณโดนัทด้วยนะคะ <3   
> ปลล จริงแล้วแต่งฟิคเพราะวันเกิดนังนั่นแหระ ฮรือฟ์ 
> 
> เชิญอ่าน vvvv

'มันน่าจะ 10 ปีมาแล้วล่ะ จากวันนั้น ...'

 

ชายหนุ่มผมดำนั่งอยู่ที่ม้านั่งยาว วันที่อากาศไม่ดีเท่าไหร่ อะไรๆ ไม่ได้อย่างใจ เขาหยิบบุหรี่ขึ้นสูบหนึ่งตัว เบนความสนใจจากอารมณ์หงุดหงิดให้ไหลลอยไปกับควันบุหรี่ 

 

 

_\- 12 พฤษภาคม -_

 

 

 

10 ปีที่แล้ว

12 พฤษภาคม 

 

 

บ้านหลังใหญ่โตของนายทหารระดับสูงคนหนึ่ง ตั้งอยู่แถบชานเมือง เด็กหนุ่มชาวอเมริกันพลัดถิ่นได้รับคำเชิญมางานเต้นรำในบ้านหลังนี้ โดยที่ตัวเขาเองแทบจะไม่รู้จักใคร ที่สำคัญเขาไม่ได้รู้จักเจ้าภาพเป็นการส่วนตัว เพียงแต่เป็นเพื่อนร่วมชั้นวิชาหนึ่ง ซึ่งทั้งคู่ไม่เคยมีบทสนทนาต่อกัน และรู้เพียงชื่อของกันและกันเท่านั้น

 

'อาร์มิเทจ ฮักซ์' ...

 

เด็กหนุ่มผมสีส้มสว่างคนนั้น เขาตัวสูงโย่งกว่าเพื่อนในรุ่น ถูกจดจำด้วยสีผมและผิวพรรณที่ขาวสว่างกว่าคนทั่วไปที่แวดล้อมเขาอยู่ ลูกชายคนเดียวของนายพลแบรนดอล แม้เขาจะอยู่สูงกว่าคนรอบข้างอีกหนึ่งชนชั้น แต่หากมองเผินๆ ไม่อาจหยั่งรู้ได้ว่าเป็นเช่นนั้น อาร์มิเทจร่าเริงมากๆ เขามีรอยยิ้มให้เพื่อนทุกคน พูดจาดีเสมอ และไม่ยากถ้าหากจะหลงรักชายผู้นี้ 

 

เบน โซโล ยืนมองการ์ดเชิญที่ได้รับจากเพื่อนร่วมชั้นเรียน แต่เพื่อนคนนั้นกลับไม่มา แล้วกำชับกับเบนว่า 'ต้องไปให้ได้นะ' (ทั้งที่ตัวเองไม่ยอมมาเนี่ยนะ: เบน โซโล) 

 

อาจเพราะเขาเผลอจ้องมองฮักซ์บ่อยเกินไป และมันส่งผลต่ออะไรหลายๆ อย่าง แม้กระทั่งนาทีนี้ จะก้าวเข้ารั้วบ้านเขายังไม่กล้าเลย แม้เบนจะเลือกสรรเสื้อผ้าที่ดูดีที่สุดในตู้ แต่มันก็ยังไม่คู่ควรกับบ้านหรูหลังงามหลังนี้อยู่ดี ...

 

"เบน!" 

 

เสียงสดใสไม่คุ้นหูแต่คุ้นหูดังมาจากในสวน ...ฮักซ์ เจ้าของผมสีส้มสด เขายิ้มให้เบนราวกับสนิทกันมานาน ทั้งที่ทั้งคู่ไม่เคยคุยกัน แต่กลับรู้ชื่อของกันและกัน มันไม่น่าแปลกใจเท่านาทีนี้ ฮักซ์เป็นฝ่ายทักเบนก่อน

 

"อ้าว..." เบนตอบกลบเกลื่อนความประหม่าที่มี 

 

"เข้าไปในบ้านสิ เพื่อนๆ มากันเยอะแล้วนะ" 

 

"เอ้อ ...พอดีเราเพิ่งมาถึง..."

 

ฮักซ์ไม่รอฟังให้จบ แต่คว้าแขนเบนลากเข้าไปในห้องโถงใหญ่ ผ่านสระว่ายน้ำที่ผิวน้ำสะท้อนแสงยามเย็นระยับ แม้แต่แสงแดดกันยังคนละสีกับบ้านเกิดของเบน และเขาเพิ่งมาอยู่ที่นี่ได้เพียงเดือนเดียว

 

"ชอบที่โรงเรียนมั้ย?" ฮักซ์เปิดบทสนทนา

 

"...ก็ดี"

 

"ดีเท่าที่อเมริกาไหม?" 

 

"...อืม เหมือนๆ กันแหละ"

 

"งั้นสักวันนายคงกลับไปที่นั่น ...งั้นเหรอ?" ฮักซ์เอียงคอ

 

"ฉันมาเรียนแค่เทอมเดียวเอง" เบนตอบ เสียงของเขาใหญ่กว่าฮักซ์หลายเท่า เขากระแอมเบาๆ แก้อาการเขินเสียงตัวเอง 

 

"เหรอ..." ฮักซ์ทำท่าจะเดินหนี "ตามสบายนะ เหมือนอยู่บ้านอะ กินได้ทุกอย่างเลย อยากได้ไรบอกนะ" 

 

ฮักซ์หันมายิ้มเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายของวัน ก่อนเขาจะเดินจากไป ...กลับไปหน้าบ้าน รับแขกคนใหม่ๆ เข้ามา ฮักซ์มีบทสนทนาพร้อมรอยยิ้มให้กับทุกคน เพราะงั้นไม่แปลกเลยที่ฮักซ์ยิ้มให้เบน 

 

งานเต้นรำดำเนินไปเรื่อยๆ ในรูปแบบปกติธรรมดาของมัน บรรยากาศย้อนยุคนิดๆ แต่ไม่ได้ทำให้แขกเหรื่อสนุกกับงานน้อยลง อาจเพราะอัธยาศัยของเจ้าภาพในงาน และมันคืองานวันเกิด ทุกคนต่างผลัดเปลี่ยนเข้าไปอวยพรฮักซ์ ฮักซ์ตอบแทนคำอวยพรเหล่านั้นด้วยการเต้นรำกับพวกเขา คนละนิด คนละหน่อย มันก็สนุกในรูปแบบของมันอยู่ จนกระทั่งเบน โซโล ตัดสินใจก้าวขาออกจากงาน ทั้งๆ ที่ยังไม่ได้อวยพรวันเกิดเจ้าของงานสักคำ 

 

เพียงเพราะคิดว่า 'เขาคงไม่ได้รอเราอยู่' 

 

เบนยืนนิ่งที่ประตูอยู่สองนาน ใจหนึ่งก็อยากหนีไป อีกใจหนึ่งก็ยังอยากอยู่ต่อ เขาคาดหวังว่าเขาจะเป็นหนึ่งคนที่ฮักซ์รอ ...มันอาจเป็นความคิดแบบเด็กที่เอาแต่ใจนิดๆ อยากสำคัญต่อเขาบ้าง สักครั้ง

 

แต่ไม่เลย

ฮักซ์ยังคงยิ้ม หัวเราะ

แม้เบน โซโลจะไม่อยู่ในงานแล้ว

 

เบนหันหลัง เดินกลับหอพัก 

และเขาก็ไม่รู้ ว่านั่นเป็นงานเลี้ยงสุดท้าย ก่อนฮักซ์จะย้ายโรงเรียน

เบนกับฮักซ์ จึงไม่ได้เจอกันอีกเลย

 

.

.

 

12 พฤษภาคม

10 ปีถัดมา

 

เบน โซโล ในวัย 25 ปี เติบโตขึ้นอย่างก้าวกระโดด เขากลับจากที่แห่งนั้นเมื่ออายุได้ 16 ปี เพื่อเป็นชาวอเมริกันเต็มตัวคนเดิม การแลกเปลี่ยนในครั้งนั้นให้ประสบการณ์แปลกๆ กับเขามากมาย แต่มันไม่มีประโยชน์เลย เขาไม่เคยรำลึกถึงสิ่งอื่นใด นอกจากสัมผัสเย็นๆ ที่ข้อมือ ...สัมผัสจากมือของเด็กหนุ่มผมสีส้มคนนั้นที่หายไปจากความจริง ย้ายถิ่นฐานไปอยู่ในความฝัน ฮักซ์กลายเป็นเด็กหนุ่มอายุ 16 ตลอดกาลไม่เคยแปรเปลี่ยนในความทรงจำของเบน และทุกครั้งที่เขาเฝ้าฝันถึง 

 

งานเต้นรำ ในวันเกิดของเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้น

 

เบนฝันถึงแววตาสีเขียวที่จ้องมองมา พวกเขาอยู่ห่างกันเพียงนิดเดียว ฮักซ์ยื่นมือออกมา แทนคำเชิญสู่ฟลอร์เต้นรำ เบนเพียงแค่ยื่นมือกลับไป ทั้งสองเต้นรำด้วยกันอยู่ในความฝันของคนที่ละทิ้งโอกาสนั้นออกมา จากสัมผัสที่ข้อมือเพียงหนึ่งครั้ง เขาอาจมีโอกาสได้จับมืออีกฝ่ายด้วยซ้ำ แล้วมันอาจจะมีโอกาสอะไรมากกว่านั้นตามมา ...เพียงดื่มด้วยกันสักแก้วหนึ่ง บทสนทนาอีกเล็กน้อย จนกระทั่งได้บอกความจริงออกไปก่อนงานเลี้ยงจะถึงเวลาเลิกรา 

 

'ฉันชอบนาย'

 

เบนในปีนี้ เพิ่งตระหนักได้ว่าผลตอบรับของคำคำนั้นไม่สำคัญเลย ไม่สำคัญเท่าการได้บอกออกไป การเก็บงำที่ใช้เวลาเป็น 10 ปี ไม่ยากและทรมานเท่าการฝันถึงเหตุการณ์เดิมๆ ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา โดยที่เขาไม่มีโอกาสได้กลับไปแก้ไขมัน หรือใช้เวลากับมันอีกครั้งเลย

 

_'อย่างน้อย มันก็เป็นความฝันที่ดีนะ_

_ติดอยู่อย่างเดียว ...มันดีกว่าความจริงเกินไปมากเลย'_

 

.

.

.

 

12 พฤษภาคม

ปีเดียวกัน

ในอีกมุมหนึ่งของโลกใบเดิม 

 

วันเกิดที่ 25 ของชายหนุ่มคนเดิม เขายังคงนั่งรอสิ่งที่ไม่เคยมาถึงในบ้านหลังเดิม เพื่อนร่วมชั้นเมื่อสิบปีก่อน ...

 

ทุกปีฮักซ์เฝ้าคอยให้เบน โซโลกลับมา ฮักซ์คิดว่ามันไม่ยุติธรรมเลยที่เบน โซโลเข้ามากินขนมที่เขาตั้งใจทำไปตั้งเยอะ ทั้งๆ ที่ยังไม่ได้อวยพรวันเกิดกันสักคำก็ชิ่งกลับไปก่อน สามปีแรก ฮักซ์เฝ้ารอเบนอย่างจริงจัง คาดหวังว่าเขาจะกลับมาในปีใดปีหนึ่ง แต่เจ็ดปีให้หลัง เขารู้แล้วว่าเบนจะไม่กลับมา ด้วยเหตุผลที่หนักแน่นมากพอ คือเบนอยู่ที่อเมริกา ไม่ใช่ที่นี่

 

"อยากไปอเมริกาจัง"

 

ฮักซ์ยังบ่นพึมพำประโยคเดิมๆ ในงานวันเกิดของเขา มันอาจไม่ใช่งานเต้นรำเชยๆ แบบตอนนั้น แต่ทุกปีเขาจัดมันขึ้นมาเพื่อรอคนเพียงคนเดียว 

 

 

\- e n d - 


End file.
